


When things come to light

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Isaac Feels, Isaac is good with kids, Isaac-centric, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad Isaac, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: wherein everyone realises the true extent of Isaacs past abuse.





	When things come to light

The sheriff station was busy, brimming with stacks of paper and unsolved cases. Though that is to be expected. Standing aimlessly outside the sheriffs office were a fidgety Stiles and Scott, beside them Lydia and Alison peered through the window concerned whilst Chris and the sheriff himself weighed down options. Derek stood passively to the side. Much like everyone else unaware of Isaacs constant wringing of his hands.

As for why they were gathered, a blind chase after a wendigo led to a discovery. More importantly a child bruised skittish and running from the monstrous carnivore as it chased the kid down the street. The bluish markings upon his skin were relatively old, unlikely to have been inflicted by the windigo. Which led to the supernatural aware occupants speculation and suspicion.

"he wont talk" the sheriff sighed running a hand over his face in exasperation "completely shuts in on himself as soon as I ask about the bruises"

Derek's face scrunched up with distaste "if he wont tell us we'll just have to let him go back to his family..." 

"we cant just- give him back to his family!" stiles cringed at the misleading sentence before continuing to fumble in a quieter tone "well, its kinda obvious that he's being abused!" 

they all nodded in agreement

"but we cant keep him in without solid evidence" styles father explained "even with the bruises we still need a statement from the kid"

Isaac chewed on his lip as he watched the wide eyed child through the blinds. It was a young boy maybe seven years of age. His small hands clutching at his pants eyes flickering around the room. The wolf couldn't help but empathise with the boy, after all his past took the same corner. He remembered the need to keep it a secret the desperation panic and lies. How much the bruises hurt and the fear that swallowed you up whole.

While the others conversed between themselves Isaac crept toward the office before discretely sliding in the door. Sneaking wouldn't be much use though everyone would hear him if he started talking anyway.  
The kid snapped his head up with an expression akin to fear flooding his eyes. Isaac paused before sitting in the chair opposite him. They sat there for a moment drowning in the silence that suffocated the room in a thick blanket. The wolf begun to fiddle with a stray pen on the desk as he observed the blue discoloration on the boys face.

"my names Isaac"

the kid tensed at Isaacs voice. Once satisfied that Isaac wasn't going to make a move on him a small voice echoed in the empty room. "D- Daniel"

the kids eyes stayed fixed upon the pen he was holding as if he was going to stab him with it, so he put it down. "that thing in the street was terrifying, I'm glad you're ok"

Daniel seemed surprised yet still completely suspicious of the beta. That didn't stop him though.

"it must go through allot of toothpaste to keep those teeth clean"

Isaac was rewarded with a small quirk of the lips. Taking that an encouragement he continued unaware of the others that silently watched through the window behind him.

"it wont come back Daniel, we took care of it"

the kid turned to Isaac not completely meeting his gaze but listening as he chewed on his nails.

"say, how did you get those bruises?" his voice was soft and quiet expecting the reaction he got.

Daniel froze, he paused at the gnawing of his nails as he considered the question nervously. I fall over allot..."

Isaacs insides churned at the child's hesitance and the thought that there could be more burses under the kids clothes not just his face.  
I used to fall over a lot too"

"you did?"

Isaac nodded. "yeah" he paused fidgeting a little in his seat "because of my dad"

Daniel looked up at Isaac with a shy expression "mine too"

outside the office they all shared looks as they watched Isaac slowly connect and earn trust from the kid. Isaac has a more understanding of these situations. They all acknowledged that but it only started to sink in now, the fact that their friend had an abusive father.

"w-why did your dad make you trip over?" Daniel stuttered 

Isaac sucked in a sharp breath as he thought about his words carefully. "my mum and brother... left"

"to a b-better place?"

Isaac scratched at his long sleaves "yeah"

Daniel watched him expectantly as if he wanted him to continue

"uh, he would get angry, if I did bad at school or if I forgot something. Or if I was late" Isaac paused before bringing his fingers up to a faded scar next to his ear "i got this because, I tripped, um... into the corner of a table"

Isaac moved his fingers to another white line on his collar bone "ah, falling down the stairs, it broke"

the scar on his forearm "the glass window"

the prune looking one by the waistband of his pants "a lighter"

he then held out his hands to display the array of faded marks on his hands "cleaning broken plates.... and other things"

Daniel looked on with wide watery eyes before gripping the hem of his shirt in a white knuckled grip. "did your dad.....d-did he um" the kid stuttered pausing for a few seconds before continuing "do things to you? Like....h-he said it was a game but I didn't like it"  
Isaacs breath caught in his throat as he watched the child squirm in his chair in uncertainty. Outside he could hear the mortification of the others as they attempted to calm themselves at the most likely horrendous development.

"a game?" Isaac choked out biting on his lip almost drawing blood

Daniel nodded "the one without clothes"

.  
Isaacs chest seized as he fought the urge to be sick or go wolf and track down the bastard who did it. He unconsciously brought his trembling hand to his mouth as he heard the chorus of gasps outside the room. Isaac was stuck, he knew the kid was waiting for an answer but he wasn't sure if he could give it. He could feel the curling sensation in his gut that prickled his skin in disgust.

Isaac opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. He fought the panic and focused on keeping his eyes his natural blue. After what felt like an hour of tense silence he answered voice cracking and breaking as he share something he had always hoped to keep buried down, never to be mentioned again.

"y-yes. he did, he did"

the world shattered as Daniel broke down in tears, big drops blubbering, poring down his face. Isaac didn't hesitate to kneel on the floor and bring the kid into an embrace. It was something the both of them needed. Isaac stroked the kids hair and muttered comforting words as he felt his own share of tears threatening to emerge. He forced is down before pulling away from Daniel.

"you have to tell the sheriff ok, if you tell him they can help you and your dad wont ever be able to touch you like that again ok?" Isaac encouraged patting Daniels hair

"but- my dad said I wasn't allowed-"

Isaac cut him off "no, don't listen to him. You tell the police. He wont be able touch ever, all right? You promise me"

Daniel nodded slowly before scrubbing his tears away with the back of his hand "p-promise"

"good, ok. I have to leave now but the sheriffs gona come in. He's nice so you don't have to worry. Ill come back later maybe though, to see if you're ok"

"pinkie promise"

Isaac linked his pinkie around the boys before patting him on the head again and letting the sheriff enter. As he left the office he could feel the others eyes burning into his skull their expressions concerned and completely and utterly mortified.

"Isaac..." Scott begun before placing a comforting hand upon his betas shoulder

the curly haired wolf gave a pained smile "I'm fine"

Isaac needed to get out of there, he never wanted anyone to know. Especially now when his life was beginning to look up.

Out the corner of his eye he could see the evidently pained expression Chris had carved upon his face and the wet eyes of Lydia, Allison and styles. Derek's eyebrows were drawn in a grave expression.

"I'm fine, really."

They didn't looks so convinced

Isaac bit his lip for the third time in the past hour. "he's dead, so it doesn't matter anymore. ok" his voice came out at a near whisper as he fought his rising emotions.

"Isaac, how old were you?"

he flinched and shoved his hands in his pockets "it doesn't matter"

"...Isaac"

at this point the beta couldn't tell who was speaking to him and didn't care. He just needed to escape  
"just. Leave it!" he sucked in a shaky breath "please"

with that, he made a dash for the door eyes glowing a faint yellow


End file.
